


Stiles Saves The Day

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spark Stiles, sort of, temporary character death but not stiles or derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles has to use his spark to bring his friends back from near-death, with the help of Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i got: So every one in stiles life is dead excepts Derek and Scott. Stiles has a dream where everyone who died tells him, he has to find certain items of theirs to bring them back. That's when he taps into his spark and he and Derek get closer and yeah.

The last thing Stiles remembered was the pack fighting a witch-like creature and she said an incantation in some archaic language and then everything after that was blank.

When Stiles came to, he was on his couch, his dad sitting by his side with a somber look on his face.

“Dad?”

“Thank god you’re awake son,” he dad said before wrapping Stiles up in a hug.

“What happened? Where is everyone? Is everyone ok?”

“Stiles- they-“

“They what dad?”

“Derek and Scott are okay. They’re at Deaton’s. But everyone else, they didn’t make it.”

“What do you mean they didn’t make it?”

“I mean- they’re all dead. Well almost dead. They’re at the clinic but they’re all in deep comas. No one knows how to get them out of the coma either. There’s no sign of them waking up either.”

“No no no no no,” Stiles cried out, slumping further into his dad’s arms.

All his friends were practically dead. Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica- all gone.

Stiles held onto his dad and he cried. This was probably his fault. If he weren’t so snarky towards the witch then maybe his friends would be alive.

After a few more ours of crying, and a quick visit from Scott, Stiles had eventually worn himself out and he needed some sleep.

He drank a glass of warm milk before dragging himself upstairs and throwing himself into his bed.

Much to his surprise, he was able to fall asleep fairly quickly.

Stiles wasn’t one to remember his vivid dreams that often but this morning was different.

He woke up with a shock, bolting up in his bed as he tried to regain his breathing.

Stiles scrambled out of bed, grabbing his phone before sending a text to Derek and Scott.

‘come over NOW’

Stiles got ready quickly, pacing around his kitchen as he waited for them to show up.

“Stiles?” he heard his named called out.

“Kitchen,” he called back.

“What’s up dude?” Scott asked as he entered the kitchen, Derek trailing behind him.

“I had a dream.”

“And so did Martin Luther King Jr., is there a reason you called us over here?” Derek quipped back; clearly annoyed he had to be here.

Stiles huffed, ignoring Derek’s comment as he went back to explaining.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I had a dream. They were all there. Lydia, Ally, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. They um – they knew they were in a coma. They said I was the only one who was able to bring them back and I had to do it soon. I have to find stuff. Their stuff. And it will bring them back. And I know it’s a long shot but Deaton said that my spark might act up when I really need it and I have a feeling this is one of those times.”

He looked up to see Scott and Derek staring at him with matching looks of confusion.

“Stiles. I know this is hard on you and it’s barely been 24 hours. But that’s not real. It can’t be,” Scott said, crushing all hope Stiles had. He loved Scott but sometimes his optimism was lacking when it was really needed.

“Look man, my mom needs me home today okay? I’m really sorry dude. I’ll check back in with you tomorrow okay?”

Scott clapped Stiles on the shoulder before walking back out the door.

“Why are you still here?” Stiles asked when he noticed that Derek was still standing in the kitchen.

“I believe you.”

“You what?” Stiles asked, head snapping up.

“I believe you. I can help you find this stuff if you’d like.”

Last time Stiles and Derek were alone, Stiles tried kissing Derek and Derek’s obvious turn of the head before the kiss was all the rejection that Stiles needed.

“Yeah I guess.”

Not only did Stiles have to deal with this weird twilight zone he was in where his friends were dead and he had to bring them back, but now he has to do it while working with the guy he’s been in love with since he was 16. You’d think after 6 years that the unreciprocated feelings would die down but that wasn’t the case for Stiles. If anything, the pack getting closer over the years only made his feelings grow stronger.

Later that day, Stiles went to the clinic to meet with Deaton.

“So, how do I do this?” he asked.

“It will take a couple days because the magic your spark needs to find these objects, it will take a lot of energy out of you.”

Stiles nodded, willing to do whatever it takes to bring his friends back.

“So how do I use my spark? Just close my eyes and will it to come to the surface?”

“Something like that. I have a talisman here for you to hold in your hands as your search for the objects,” Deaton said as he handed over a shiny looking rock.

Stiles turned it in his hands a few times before nodding.

“Right ok. Got it. So once I find the objects how do I bring them back?”

“You just bring them back to me and I’ll perform a ritual to bring them back.”

Stiles thanked Deaton before making his way back to his car and heading home. He’d definitely have a field day with this after it was all done and all the events of this caught up with him. His therapist would have fun with this one.

Stiles sat on his bed, holding the stone while Derek stood off to the side.

“Ready?” Derek asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Stiles closed his eyes, gripping the talisman tightly as he thought about his friends. He thought of Allison first. He focused on every little detail about her. He thought about her dark hair, her bright smile, her charismatic personality. He felt the stone heat up in his hands. He thought harder, squeezing his eyes shut as he pulled at his spark.

For a brief moment, the vision of a purple scarf flashed across his eyes. He dropped the now burning hot stone and fell back against his bed.

In a flash, Derek was at his side, trying to pull away any pain before getting Stiles to talk to him.

“Stiles what is it what did you see?” Derek asked, panic rising in his voice.

“Scarf. Purple scarf,” Stiles croaked out before passing out.

Derek called Scott, telling him to find the scarf and to take it to Deaton’s as soon as possible.

Then, he slid into bed next to Stiles, holding him as he slept off the pain and exhaustion.

When Stiles woke up, he felt hot. He tried to turn around when he felt an arm trapping him in place. He turned his neck to see Derek sleeping behind him.

Stiles moved around a bit to get Derek to wake up.

“You’re awake.”

“Very good observation skills Mr. Hale. Now move, I have to pee.”

Stiles slide out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

He felt like he’d just run a marathon. His body was aching and he was exhausted. And hungry.

He made his way downstairs to find Derek putting together a sandwich for him.

Stiles sat down at the table, waiting for Derek to join him.

“Are you in any more pain?” he asked as he handed the plate over to Stiles.

“No. Just tired. Might have to take another nap after I eat though,” Stiles said as he stuffed his face with food.

After lunch, Stiles made his way back to his bed.

“Derek I know you’re awkwardly standing outside my door. You can come in,” Stiles called out.

Derek entered the room, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Look we can talk about all of this later alright? Just get into bed and sleep with me for a while.”

Derek got in without hesitation and Stiles smiled to himself.

The next few days continued the same way. Stiles would tap into his spark to find the obscure objects his needed before Scott would rush over to retrieve them.

Stiles’ favorite part was afterwards, when Derek would hold him close and whisper into his ear how well he was doing and how great he was.

He was sure that a lot of it had to do with the fact that Stiles was almost sacrificing himself each time he did this but Stiles knew that Derek had to care just a little bit if he was practically living at Stiles’ house and taking care of him while this was all going on.

After Stiles had found everyone’s items, he joined Deaton at the clinic as he performed the ritual, his friends waking up one by one.

They groggily sat up, looking around.

They let out a sigh of relief when they realized that it worked.

“Oh thank god that worked. Thank you so much Stiles,” Allison exclaimed as she called Stiles over to wrap him up in a hug.

After the all re-gained enough strength, they were surrounding Stiles’ hugging him with no signs of letting go.

Stiles wasn’t complaining though. He loved the attention and affection he was getting and he saved his friends. He was the reason they were alive again.

After everything settled down, Stiles was back into his routine of work and avoiding Derek.

Well it would have worked if Derek would stop showing up at his place all the time and them awkwardly leaving a few minutes later.

“Stiles, you can head home,” his dad called out across the station.

“Why? I’m scheduled to work for another 3 hours.”

“Yeah but Derek’s waiting for you at our house and I’m tired of this weird back and forth thing you guys have so go home and figure it out and for the love of god don’t do anything out in the living room I don’t want to be scarred for life when I get home.”

Stiles blushed, grabbing his stuff before heading out the door.

“So,” Stiles said as he walked in his bedroom to find Derek sitting at his desk.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Stiles asked.

“For making things awkward after all that stuff.”

“Do you like me Derek? Because I tried to kiss you and you turned away so I figured I had been reading the situation all wrong. But then last week you were so – you were just there for me. And I figured you wouldn’t do that if you didn’t care. So what’s going on because I’m confused.”

Derek stood up, walking across the room before wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m not very good with words,” Derek mumbled against Stiles’ lips.

“That’s ok. I think I talk enough for the both of us anyways.”


End file.
